Lily L. Potter
, Epilogue |eyes= |skin= |born=2008 Great Britain |family= *Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (née Evans)(paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (maternal grandmother) *Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (mother) *James Potter II (brother) *Albus Potter (brother) *Ron Weasley (maternal uncle) *Hermione Granger (aunt by marriage) *Rose Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Fred Weasley (maternal uncle) † *George Weasley (maternal uncle) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (aunt by marriage) *Fred Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Roxanne Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Percy Weasley (maternal uncle) *Audrey Weasley (aunt by marriage) *Molly Weasley II (maternal first cousin) *Lucy Weasley (maternal first cousin) *William Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (aunt by marriage) *Victoire Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Dominique Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Louis Weasley (maternal first cousin) *Charles Weasley (maternal uncle) *Fleamont family (paternal ancestors) *House of Black |blood=Half-bloodHPL: Blood Status |title= |alias= |hidem=1 |wand= |boggart= |patronus= |animagus= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Prewett family *Peverell family *Fleamont family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }} Lily Luna PotterTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (b. 2008) was a half-blood witch, the youngest child of Harry and Ginevra Potter . Lily has two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named in honour of her late paternal grandmother Lily Potter, and her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2019 with Hugo Granger-Weasley and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginny, as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is around two years younger than Albus, and four years younger than James. In 2014, Lily, along with her family, attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final in the Patagonian Desert. In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as excited and enthusiastic as her mother Ginny had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Granger-Weasley, are around the same age. In 2019, Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Physical appearance Lily inherited the red hair of her mother's family. Personality and traits Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She was very jealous of her two older brothers when they were leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. Lily also seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, suggesting they are really close. Relationships Family Potter family Lily is shown as having a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles her mother, Ginny in appearance and personality. She also seems to love her father dearly and was holding hands with him in 2017. James seemed to have a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. Lily went to see her brothers off at the Hogwarts Express in 2017. Lily seems to be close with her brother James Sirius and was hugging him at Kings Cross Station. Weasley family Hugo, Rose and Victoire Weasley are probably the cousins Lily is closest to. In addition to being the same age, she and Hugo excitedly discussed Hogwarts in 2017. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin was Lily's father's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks (Teddy's late mother) in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. She was named after important people in her father's life. Lily – after his mother and her paternal grandmother, Lily Evans, who died to protect Harry from Voldemort when he was just a baby. Luna – after Luna Lovegood, an old family friend who both Harry and Ginny had turned to for comfort in times of need. Lily Luna's brother, James Sirius, was named after James, Harry's father and Lily Luna's paternal grandfather, and Sirius, Harry's godfather. Behind the scenes *Daphne de Beistegui portrays Lily Potter in . *Lily will be portrayed by British actresses Christiana Hutchings, Zoe Brough and Cristina Fray alternating the role in .'Cursed Child' new feature reveals first look at Harry, Ron & Hermione together. SnitchSeeker. 13 July 2016. Retrieved 26 July 2016.Rowling, J.K., Tiffany, John and Thorne, Jack. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child: Parts One and Two. Broadway, New York, NY: Arhur A. Levine Books, 2016. Print. pp. 313-15. *Lily was the first of Potters' children to be introduced in the epilogue, where she was shown holding her father's hand, much as her mother was introduced in Philosopher's Stone. *She is the only child of Harry and Ginny who was named after a person still living at the end of the series: Luna still lived while Lily, James, Sirius, Albus, and Severus all had died. *In the film version, Lily is seen standing with James, even sitting on top of his trunk when he was taking it into King's Cross. Appearances * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * Notes and references de:Lily Luna Potter es:Lily Luna Potter ru:Лили Полумна Поттер pl:Lily Luna Potter fr:Lily Potter II it:Lily Luna Potter et:Lily Luna Potter fi:Lily Potter he:לילי פוטר השנייה nl:Lily Loena Potter no:Lilly Potter pt-br:Lílian Potter sv:Lily Luna Potter tr:Lily Potter zh:莉莉·卢娜·波特 Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Category:Half-bloods Lily L. Category:Sorted in 2019 Category:Un-borns Potter, Lily